


Roto

by LokingMontlife



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asgard (Marvel), Cheating, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Infidelity, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, Miðgarðr | Midgard, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokingMontlife/pseuds/LokingMontlife
Summary: Thor deja Asgard alegando que Midgar esta en peligro dejando atras a Loki y a su pequeño hijo. Odin descubre que Thor les ha estado mintiendo.





	Roto

**Author's Note:**

> Si tienen prompts para más fics thorki no duden en enviármelas! Agradezco mucho su apoyo! Disfruten! 
> 
> Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)

Loki miraba a su pequeño hijo jugar con las sabanas de la cama. Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro cuando el pequeño formo un puchero al no poder mover las cobijas. Estirando sus brazos Loki tomo a su hijo besándolo en la frente. Evan podía tener solamente seis meses de haber nacido, pero había crecido tanto que Loki sintió su pecho contraerse. Por más que deseara que Evan permaneciera de esa forma, sabía que su amado hijo estaba creciendo con rapidez. 

"Príncipe Loki," Loki aparto la mirada de su hijo. Una sirvienta se encontraba parada en la puerta de la habitación. 

Frunciendo el ceño hablo. "¿Sucede algo malo?" pregunto.

Acurrucando a su hijo quien soltó una pequeña risa abriendo sus ojos azulados en par. Loki sonrió, se parecía tanto a Thor. Pensó acariciando el pelo dorado del pequeño. 

"All-father desea hablar contigo," Ahora Loki estaba preocupado. 

Sin esperar una palabra más Loki abandono su habitación caminando con rapidez hasta el cuarto del Gran Rey. 

"Deseaba verme All-father," Odín quien se encontraba recostado en su gran cama, lucia cansado. Habían pasado solo dos días desde que había despertado del Sueño de Odin, era obvio que su aspecto estuviera de esa forma Odin necesitaba de semanas para recuperarse por completo. Acomodando a Evan en sus brazos Loki se acerco. 

"Loki lamento tener que molestarte, pero necesitaba hablar contigo con urgencia," Se disculpo el mayor. Frigga quien yacía fielmente a su lado se acerco a su padre besándole en la mejilla levantándose. 

"Sera mejor que me lleve al pequeño, él no querrá escuchar esta aburrida platica de adultos," Loki asintió entregando a su hijo a su madre. Quien desapareció detrás de las puertas dejándolos solos.

Loki vio como Odín se removía en la enorme cama despojándose de sus cobijas, poniéndose de pie.

"Camina conmigo Loki," sin decir más Odín salió de la habitación. Loki siguiéndolo de cerca. 

El joven príncipe no pudo evitar imaginar lo peor. Thor había viajado a Midgar alegando que sus amigos de la tierra estaban en problemas y necesitaban de su ayuda. Loki se había rehusado al principio pidiéndole que se quedara a su lado. Él lo necesitaba y Evan también. Thor simplemente sonrió besándole en sus labios y dejando un beso en la cabeza de su hijo y sin más salió de la habitación. Loki había estado enfadado por semanas ignorando los mensajes que su esposo le mandaba por medio de Heimdall. Había transcurrido un mes desde que Thor se fue y Loki no podía esperar por su regreso. Deseaba que viera como su hijo había crecido. Y por más que quisiera negarlo él también extrañaba a su esposo. 

Los dos Dioses caminaron por los grandes jardines hasta llegar a un lugar en especial. Donde las flores florecían con más esplendor. Loki reconocía este lugar, fue aquí donde Thor le pidió matrimonio formalmente.el gran jardín de la Reyna Frigga. El matrimonio entre los dos hermanos no había sido bien recibido por los ciudadanos de Asgard al principio, pero una vez Odín les dio su consentimiento para casarse nadie más en el reino de Asgard podía decir algo. La boda fue festejada por días todos en los nueve reinos vinieron a dar sus felicitaciones por el joven matrimonio. Su matrimonio no solo los había unido a ellos si no también a todos en La Ciudadela. Sonriendo con melancolía se sentó en una de las bancas.

"Loki lo que estoy a punto de decirte no es nada fácil para mí," 

"¿Está muerto?" no pudo evitar preguntar. El miedo le consumía al no saber nada de su esposo. Odín negó rápidamente con la cabeza haciéndole suspirar de alivio. "Que sucede All-father. Le paso algo malo a Thor en Midgard,"

"Loki, quiero que escuches atentamente lo que te voy a decir y a pesar de todo tu también eres mi hijo," Odin lo miro con su único ojo, asintiendo. "Thor, fue por otras razones a Midgar. No fue para ayudar a sus amigos."

Loki frunció el ceño mirando confundido al mayor. "Que quiere decir"

"Cuando Thor fue a Midgar le pidió a Heimdall que no lo siguiera. Heimdall me informo de esto y yo acepte pensando que Thor quería aprovechar este viaje para alejarse de Asgard" El pelinegro asintió un poco dolido. 

'¿Por qué Thor pediría tal cosa? Es que acaso no era feliz en Asgard'

"Thor mintió" pronunciar esas palabras fueron como puñaladas en su corazón. "Porque Padre. ¿Por qué Thor nos mentiría?" dijo un Loki confundido por las acciones de su esposo/hermano. 

"No te sientas culpable hijo mío," pidió Odín posando su mano sobre su hombro. "Heimdall busco a Thor hace días. Preocupado de que ya no mandara ningún mensaje a casa. Mientras lo buscaba...el lo descubrió. Nada había sucedido en Midgard. Nadie estaba atacándola. De hecho Midgard estaba en plena paz por primera vez," dijo con ironía lo último. "Heimdall siguió buscando hasta que lo encontró. En una ciudad llamada Nueva York"

"Es donde viven Los Vengadores," explico interrumpiendo al mayor. "El hombre de hierro tiene su casa ahí y los amigos de Thor viven con él" Odín asintió. "Padre lo siento, pero no entiendo cual es motivo de esta plática," dijo frustrado.

"Thor, él no estaba solo Loki. Él estaba acompañado de una mortal," Loki miro sin entender. "Jane creo que se llama" al escuchar el nombre Loki se levanto rápidamente. "Heimdall los siguió por un tiempo y descubrió que Thor tenía más que una amistad con ella"

"¿Esta con ella ahora?" pregunto sin mirar a Odín.

"Llévanos con Heimdall" Sin esperar un segundo más Loki tomo del brazo al mayor desvaneciéndolos. Heimdall, los esperaba frente al Bifrost. Acercándose con temor a lo que podía ver paro. Odin, quien se encontraba a tan solo unos pasos, lo toco de su espalda animándole. Loki, podía ver la tristeza reflejada en el único ojo del su padre. 

Dándole la señal, Heimdall asintió. Mostrando una imagen de Thor parado en una blanca habitación. Loki no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su esposo de nuevo. 'Se ve tan feliz' Pensó. Sintiendo un poco de alegría Loki alzo su mano buscando tocar el rostro del Dios. Pero fue ahí cuando lo vio. Thor no estaba solo. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron con sorpresa al ver que Thor cargaba a un pequeño bebe acurrucándolo entre sus brazos y entonces reconoció el lugar: Thor estaba en un hospital. Loki se giro buscando respuestas con Odín pero este solo le pidió silenciosamente que siguiera viendo. Loki podía sentir el nudo en su garganta comenzando a formarse. Su mente jugaba con sus sentimientos. ¿De quién era ese bebe? ¿Y porque Thor estaba en un hospital? ¿Acaso estaba lastimado? 

"Su nombre es Dánae" Loki miro con confuso al guardián. "Ella es hija de Jane nació hace unos días" su respiración se detuvo. Negando mentalmente. Él joven príncipe retrocedió. "Thor es su padre"

Loki paro en seco mirando con dolor la escena que se mostraba frente a él. No teniendo las fuerzas de apartar su vista. Loki vio cómo su esposo se acercaba a una camilla donde se encontraba la mortal. Jane se veía cansada pero una sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando el hombre se acercó con el bebé en sus manos entregándosela. Thor se agacho besando sus labios. Loki, no pudo más apartó la mirada sintiendo dolor en su pecho.

Se negaba a soltar una lagrima enfrente de los dos hombres. Respirando hondo soltó "Gracias Padre, por mostrarme esto. Pero ahora deseo retirarme a mi cuarto. ¿Podemos hablar sobre esto mañana?" hablo lo más calmado posible. Odin asintió dejándolo ir.

Viendo cómo la figura de su hijo se desvanecía Odin hablo "No dejes que Thor vuelva en unos días primero tengo que arreglar las cosas con Loki" Heimdall asintió borrando a imagen de un Thor sonriente.

Loki corrió hasta su habitación. No podía resistir más necesitaba soltar lo que sentía en ese momento. Thor lo había traicionado. Se había acostado con esa mortal y había procreado un bastardo. Abriendo las puertas de su cuarto se encontró con su madre quien cargaba a su ya dormido hijo.

Sin necesidad de decir algo Frigga se levantó entregándole al bebé. No sin antes besar su mejilla se retiró. Una vez la puerta se cerró Loki camino hasta el enorme sillón dejándose caer, abrazo a su bebé dejando salir finalmente las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo. Un sollozo roto escapó de sus labios.

[...]

La mañana siguiente fue dura, Loki se levantó como pudo de la cama viendo cómo Evan dormía plácidamente a su lado. Besando su suave mejilla del bebé, salió de la cama. Limpiando el jabón de su cabello su mente comenzó a traicionarle mostrándole las imágenes de un Thor cargando a un hijo que no era el suyo. Sintiendo el enojo arrojó una botella al espejo rompiéndolo. Los sollozos de Evan retumbaron en la habitación. Suspirando chasqueó sus dedos usando su seiðr para vestirse.

Evan tenía su rostro fruncido y gordas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Su pequeño cuerpo se removía en la enorme cama. Estaba asustado.

"No llores Evan. Papá está aquí," susurro tomando al bebé en brazos arrullándolo. Evan sollozo con fuerza. Apretando su camisa con sus pequeños dedos. Loki apretó sus ojos con fuerza no queriendo derramar más lágrimas.

Evan, se había calmado pero aún salían pequeños sollozos de sus labios. Acurrucándolo Loki lo llevo al baño real comenzando a desvestirlo. Evan jugaba con el agua golpeándola con sus pequeñas manos provocando que salpicara mientras soltaba sonidos de alegría sin sentido. Su risa jovial inundaba el baño y por un momento Loki pudo olvidarse de todo lo que sucedía. 

"Madre" Loki hablo al salir del baño, mirando sorprendido a su madre. Quien se encontraba sentada en su cama viéndolo con una sonrisa.

"Veo que el pequeño Evan tuvo un baño"

"Estuvo inquieto toda la mañana," explicó. "Trajiste el desayuno" dijo. Frigga asintió.

"Si. Desayunemos en el balcón, ven vamos" La Reyna salió de la habitación sentándose en la pequeña mesa que se encontraba fuera. Loki se sentó con su hijo en sus piernas y comenzó a comer lo que los sirvientes del palacio le habían servido. "Tu padre me contó lo que sucedió"

"Lo se, tengo que ir hablar con él" dijo sin dejar de comer. Dándole un poco de fruta molida a Evan.

"Thor-"

"Madre por favor. Podemos tener un desayuno tranquilo al menos. Han pasado demasiadas cosas..." pidió. Frigga asintió.

"Veo que Evan está creciendo" el joven príncipe asintió. "Será un gran rey algún día"

Loki no respondió pero asintió. El desayuno continúo en silencio a acepción de los pucheros de Evan cuando Loki le negaba agarrar algo de la mesa.

"Quieres que cuide a Evan mientras hablas con tu padre," se ofreció su madre pero este la rechazó.

"Gracias madre pero deseo que Evan este conmigo," Frigga asintió y se retiró despidiéndose de los dos.

Dejando que los sirvientes recogieran todo Loki salió de la habitación dirigiéndose al cuarto de su padre. Al entrar Odin se encontraba despierto sentado en su sillón viendo a la nada. Acercándose lentamente Loki se sentó a su lado.

"¿Puedo cargarlo?" asintió entregándole al bebé.

Odin se veía tan vulnerable cuando cargaba a Evan, como un dios tan poderoso lucia de esa forma tan frágil. Evan miraba con interés el parche del mayor alzando sus manitas para tocarlo. Odin lo acercó recargando su frente con la del bebé.

"Loki, quiero pedirte que no alejes a Evan de mi y tu madre. Se que Thor te traiciono pero nosotros seguimos siendo tu familia"

"No tenía pensado irme Padre" cruzó sus brazos. "Cómo arreglaremos esto. Si la gente se entera que tuvo un hijo con una mortal-"

"Lo se. No tengo pensado perdonar este error de Thor. El no solo te traicionó a ti hijo. Si no a la corona," suspiro. "Evan Thorson, es el verdadero heredero del trono, Heimdall dice que la bebe fue procreada meses después de que tú estabas esperando a Evan," Loki formó una nueva de disgusto. "No puedo desterrar a Thor la gente sospecharía"

Loki asintió.

"Tampoco puedo anular su matrimonio. No por ahora. Thor no sabe que descubrimos el porqué viaja a Midgar y te pido que se quede de esa manera," ordeno. Loki asintió.

"Entonces que haremos. Tendré que seguir compartiendo la cama con un hombre que me traiciono" escupió con enojo.

"La hija de Thor con la mortal no tiene nada que ver con nosotros Loki. A pesar de que fue procreada por un Dios, Freya dice que la bebe es una simple mortal. Ella no pertenece a Asgard y le haré entender eso a Thor"

"Y crees que aceptará dejar a su hija en la tierra como si no existiera" Odin miro a su hijo. Loki estaba furioso quería que Thor pagará por lo que había hecho pero también quería que volviera a Asgard y negara que esa niña era su hija.

"No. Pero entonces haré lo que es correcto. Hablaré con Thor cuando regrese y le haré saber mis condiciones. Si no acepta, será castigado por sus crímenes"

Loki miro sin entenderlo. "Y cual será ese castigo Padre.”

"Desheredaré a Thor" Odin cargo a Evan mirándolo con cariño. "Evan será el heredero legítimo del trono cuando yo muera. Tal vez, aún sea un niño cuando suceda, pero confiaré plenamente en que tú lo sabrás guiar por el camino correcto Loki."

"Padre sabes que Thor no va aceptar dejar a su-"

"Thor tuvo bastardo Loki. No importa lo hagamos. La gente de Asgard no lo aceptará y yo tampoco," respondió con firmeza.

"¿Cuando volverá Thor?" Pregunto, tomando ahora en sus brazos a Evan quien bostezó cerrando sus ojos ocultando el azulado brillante detrás de sus párpados.

"Mañana mismo."

[...]

Asgard celebraba el regreso de su futuro rey. Thor había regresado a casa. Su visita a la tierra se extendió más de lo esperado y no podía esperar ver a Loki y a su hijo. Usando a Miljord voló recorriendo la gran ciudad en segundos. Los guardias lo recibieron con euforia.

"Madre, que gusto volver a verte," saludo el Dios abrazando a la mujer.

"Thor tu padre te espera dentro. Quiere hablar contigo" Frigga miro con tristeza a su hijo. Dándole un último abrazo se retiró.

Thor frunció su ceño. Comenzando a dirigirse a la gran salón vio a su padre sentado en el trono.

"Padre he regreso victorioso de Midgar" informó feliz. Pero rápidamente su humor cambió al ver que su padre no decía nada. Odín mostraba un rostro sin emociones. 

Haciendo un ademán con su mano Odin le indicó a todos los sirvientes y guardias de retiraran, dejándolos solos. Thor se removió incomodo soltando a Miljord delicadamente, dejándola en el suelo. 

"Thor Odinson, hoy serás juzgado por tus crímenes" Thor miro sorprendido a su padre. "No solo has traicionado la corona, si no también a tu cónyuge" Loki quien no había estado presente en su llegada apareció posándose a un lado de Odin con su hijo en brazos.

"Loki" susurro. Haciendo amago de acercarse, Odin lo detuvo con la mirada. "Padre, no se de que crímenes estás hablando"

Loki apretó sus dientes entregándole a Evan a Odin se acercó con rapidez al Dios. Thor miro con felicidad a su esposo, extendiendo sus brazos para recibirlo Loki aprovecho este movimiento para golpearlo en la mejilla. Thor confundido se tocó el rostro mirando desconcertado a su esposo.

"No trates de hacerte el inocente. Me engañaste con esa mortal. Todas tus visitas a la tierra fue para acostarte con esa zorra. Y procrear a un bastardo" Loki escupió con veneno.

Thor abrió sus ojos sorprendido. El miedo recorrió su cuerpo con rapidez. "Loki espera" suplico pero su esposo se apartó de su agarre.

"Loki deja que hable con Thor" Odin quien veía la escena en silencio pensando que ya era suficiente.

El joven príncipe apretó sus puños alejándose, para tomar a su hijo en brazos y salir de la sala.

"Padre puedo explicarlo-"

"No hay nada que explicar Thor" Levantó su mano pidiéndole que callara. "Loki esta muy dolido Thor y tú madre también. Por eso me veo obligado a sancionarte"

"Padre por favor" Odin negó.

"Thor Odinson, Midgard ya no estará más bajo tu protección y no tendrás ningún motivo de visitarla. Tus obligaciones se limitarán solamente aquí en el Reino de Asgard y renunciarás a todo en la tierra. Tanto la mortal como el hijo bastardo"

"Padre, no lo hagas te lo suplico" Thor miro con dolor a Odin. "Ella es mi hija."

"Ella no tiene nada que ver con nosotros Thor. Heimdall me confirmó que tu hija era mortal y tampoco tiene derecho al trono. Evan, tú hijo legítimo lo es. No me obligues a tomar acciones más severas Thor. Tu madre y Loki me pidieron que no fuera tan duro contigo y esto es lo más noble que puedo hacer" All-father se levantó del trono y se fue.

Thor cayó de rodillas y grito. El cielo en Asgard se tornó grisáceo y pronto las gotas de lluvia cayeron en la ciudad mientras los rayos y truenos retumbaban. Thor lloro con agonía. No solo había perdido a su hija con Jane. Si no también había roto la confianza de Loki, su pecho se apretó al recordar la mirada que este le dirigió. El disgusto y tristeza no eran suficientes Loki se sentía traicionado. Gritando los truenos retumbaron sacudiendo el reino.

Loki miraba con dolor la tormenta que se formaba afuera de su ventana. Evan lloraba cada vez que un trueno retumbaba. Loki acunaba a su hijo buscando calmarlo. Las ganas de salir del cuarto y buscar a Thor eran demasiadas, deseaba calmar a Thor decirle que todo estaba bien. Pero eso sería mentirse a sí mismo porque nada en ese momento estaba bien.

Recostando a su hijo a su lado Loki se recostó cerrando sus ojos buscando ignorar la tormenta y los llantos de su aún esposo.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado son mis primeros Thorki que escribo en mi vida, espero no arruinarlo. Si quieren más de esta pareja mandenme prompts a mi Tumblr. Agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leer mis escritos.
> 
> Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)


End file.
